


Where do broken hearts really go?

by happyendingexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HEA_2017, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Strangers to Lovers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyendingexo/pseuds/happyendingexo
Summary: Chanyeol-a broken hearted man who just can't move on-doesn't know what he was thinking when he agreed to attend his ex's wedding. The best man who only insulted him,made him drunk,let it him cry on his shoulder, granted his wishes and that little unexpected adventure, made him glad he came.





	Where do broken hearts really go?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #010**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Dear everyone, I'm very new in writing fanfics. This is the first ever fanfic that I finished. I hope you'll enjoy reading this. To the prompter, I know this is not what you had in your mind and I butchered your prompt. I'm really sorry and I hope you'll like the twist I put in it. To my beta, Thank you very much too! You're one of the reasons why I kept up with this fic. I hope you're very happy. Though half of this fic is un-betaed. Just please don't mind my mistakes and my attempt in humor. Also, I haven't been to any country yet so all the places mentioned are very inaccurate and disordered. I only googled them so I don't really know what they look like. Thank you very much!

Chanyeol doesn't know why he bought the suit. Neither why he's already on his way to the chapel. He didn’t knew what he was thinking when Junmyeon ―his ex's brother― showed up on his doorstep asking him to come and he freaking agreed. It's not that he is not yet over his ex, but isn't it weird to attend the wedding you once dreamt of being yours?

 

Okay, he'll admit it. It still _kind of_ hurts.

 

Or it still hurts. A lot.  
  
He remembered calling over his friends for a night out only to cry a river in front of them when they broke up. He could still feel the embarrassment when he called Jongin saying he still loved him and begged him to come back. Jongin, that beautiful ass crack who left him for a job in China only to find someone and marry the guy after a year. Chanyeol could taste the bitterness at the edge of his tongue as he stared out of the window of his rented Uber on the way to the wedding.  
  
Chanyeol wanted to smack himself as they got nearer and nearer. What is he going to do there? Of course they had mutual friends who might be there, but they're also the ones who pitied him when Jongin left him. He doesn't need their pity. He doesn't need their sympathy towards him after this wedding. And why the fuck did Jongin invited him in the first place? To rub it on his face that he found someone else who's better and, of course, richer than him?  
  
He felt so sick over the ride. Bitter and sad, too. He wanted to cry but he's too angry to cry. He wanted to puke but his stomach is empty. He wanted to run back home and sleep, but his tux was way too expensive not to show off.  
  
It took him five long strides before stopping in front of the chapel. Just like the five long years of being with Jongin, it felt so overwhelming.  
  
He felt so stupid in the middle of people, flowers and all those huge letterings of 'Sehun and Jongin'. He shouldn't had come. He knew this was a bad idea. Turning up just to show people that he's over Jongin when it’s exactly the opposite. But he's already here, walking towards his designated seat. Looking down, not daring to look around and see sympathetic faces of those he knows.  
  
It was inevitable to bump into someone he knew. As soon as he spotted his seat, he also saw Jongdae, a mutual friend of him and Jongin. He has been there from the start; from the day Chanyeol met Jongin at the University up to their downfall. Jongdae has seen it all. He has this sympathetic smile when he greeted Chanyeol.  
  
"Hey, mate. Long-time no see. How have you been?" Jongdae greeted with a fist bump.  
  
Chanyeol smiled back and sat next to him, following what was written on the chairs. Printed on a paper and attached to the backrest of the chair was his name—Park Chanyeol. It was also on an elegant lettering, just like the tarpaulins outside. It reminded him of his failed five-year relationship and he just wanted to rip it up. Should he stop the wedding just like the dramas and shout a plea for Jongin to come back?  
  
It felt so right but it sounds awful and he was not sure if what he was feeling was still his love for his ex or just a mere bitterness and envy towards the happy ending his ex-boyfriend has found. It probably was just bitterness and his anger towards his ex. But why does he feel like crying?  
  
"Good. And yeah, I haven't seen you in a while. What's up?" Chanyeol asked, feeling the awkwardness but also having the urge to start a conversation to actually vanish that awkwardness.  
  
He doesn't know if it was just a trick of light but Jongdae's smile turned into something like amusement. He doesn't know why.  
  
"Well, I'm also good. Business been tough but I’m surviving. How about you?”  
  
"Life's going alright for me. The usual freaking long shifts for a hotel receptionist drain ~~s~~ my energy every freaking day, but otherwise I'm doing fine." Chanyeol replied.  
  
"Oh, I see... Well, if there's anything that I can do for you I'm always here, buddy" said Jongdae with a hint of sympathy for his long-time friend.  
  
"Thanks, Jongdae" replied Chanyeol, who actually felt a little grateful.

  
Feeling bored and distraught, Chanyeol then set his eyes upon the interiority of the chapel itself. He admired the extravagant decorations inside the chapel and observed how the guests were soon arriving and rushing excitedly in the chapel for Jongin and Sehun’s upcoming wedding. A feeling of sadness suddenly gushed over him, but he decided to ignore it for now wasn’t neither the time nor place to feel out of the blue. This was a wedding after all, the unity of two people who deeply love one another, and instead, he decided to show his happiness and deepest regards for the couple.  
  
Swallowing down his bitterness. He then spotted the flower girls, lined up at the back looking cute as hell with pink flower crowns on their heads. Suddenly everyone seemed on a rush, maybe to follow the said time for the wedding to start. But he saw a man who seemed to be the only one who's calm. Talking to people on his suit with a bright smile but the person he talked to either ignored him or just too busy to notice him. Chanyeol chuckled on how only the two of them looked so out of place.  
  
Soon enough, the wedding started. The doors shut and people were suddenly on their places. He saw Junmyeon beside the ‘bright smile’ man on the aisle and surprisingly the 'bright smile' man was also the best man. He’s beside Sehun, whose face was stoic as he waited for Jongin. The music started and Chanyeol’s eyes burned from putting on his best smile for his ex. The sudden urge to leave the wedding at once took over him for not only was Jongin his ex-boyfriend, but at the same time, he also doesn’t want to be anywhere near someone that he once loved. But his thoughts were instantly stopped when Kim Jongin started walking down the aisle.  
  
 On the outside, it may seem that Chanyeol was calm and stable but deep down inside, the burning sensation was once again growing in his heart and his desire to leave the chapel was slowly rushing over him again. When Jongin finally reached the altar, the priest then proceeded to preach words of love and advice for the couple and a pang of jealousy suddenly gushed over Park Chanyeol, but he decided to just ignore it. Jongin and Sehun then exchanged their vows with each other and finally, they kissed. In reality, the kiss only lasted for a few seconds but for Chanyeol, it seemed like an eternity. It was already all too much for him but he still showed his best smile and regards to the newly-wed couple. Chanyeol then spotted crescent eyes on him and somehow, the bright smile lessened up a little.  
  
After the wedding ended, Chanyeol, whose eyes were now swarming with tears, decided to go to the reception even though his heart was not in the right place.  
  
  
  
  
++  
  
            Again, Chanyeol doesn't know why he's here but the loud celebration never seemed to die. The bar he's sitting in was empty—except for him— most of the people dancing in the middle of the function room over some cheesy love song. The reception was as exotic as the lettering of their names. He would have never afforded a wedding and reception this beautifully expensive if Jongin had married him instead. It somehow brought a relief inside him. Good thing Jongin left him so he doesn't need to spend a lot of money for a wedding reception.  
  
He chuckled at the thought but it soon was forgotten when someone suddenly spoke beside him.  
  
"It's good to see you here. I never actually expected you to come, but, you know, I still gotta try. So I sent you an invitation."  
  
The weirdly scary voice he's been avoiding but still came to his wedding. Jongin stares at him fondly. Like a friend he hasn't seen in a while. His white tux opposes Chanyeol's raven black. Jongin was dashing with his hair styled up and a glint of make up on his face. Fuck, he's glowing.  
  
"Well, there was no reason for me not to come. We're fine, aren't we? It's been a long time." Chanyeol said rather hypocritically.  
  
Jongin smiled and nodded. Yes, it's been a long time. One and a half years? Compared to the five years they've been together, sure Jongin had already moved on.  
  
"Chanyeol, I'm really sorry." Jongin said after a long pause and a sigh. Chanyeol knew what's coming. Those dramatic lines after the _exes_ reunited. It never went well in dramas or movies and Chanyeol wanted to roll his eyes. He got it, Jongin found his happy ending and he didn't, still stuck on being in denial that he's not yet over his ex. Still stuck at saving up money hoping he could be rich if that's what would make Jongin impressed. He's pathetic, he knew.  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
"I'm sorry for being such an asshole and still invite you. I hope what you said is true. We are fine and you are fine. What I did is wrong and you don't deserve that. I hope you'll find someone you deserve. I'm really sorry and I really hope that we could keep things casual and be friends. No hard feelings." Jongin said wholeheartedly.  
  
"Really, Jongin, it’s fine. It's your wedding day. No need to get dramatic over an ex. We are friends if you like to call it. I came to support you, not to bring up the past. I understand." Chanyeol lied. But surprisingly, he was interested on actually making it true.  
  
He needed to fuck move on. The day was dramatic enough or he had been dramatic enough. Life hurts and it sucked for him but that doesn't mean it also needed to suck for other people.  
  
"I- okay, thank you. Please do enjoy yourself today." What Jongin has to say, Chanyeol doesn’t want to know. He just wanted to finish this conversation. Jongin smiled genuinely friendly. Squeezed Chanyeol's shoulder before looking him in the eye and finally leaving.  
  
Chanyeol followed Jongin with his gaze, turning on his stool, leaning back and resting his arms on the bar. Looking intently, Jongin looked so happy. More than happy when he and Chanyeol graduated college, or when Chanyeol took him skiing for the first time, and when they first met at a local bowling alley. Chanyeol's been pretending for a year and half of being over him and been a total asshole when he got invited over his wedding. Honestly, he cried after he received the invitation. He can't call any of his friends to cry on their shoulders because all of them are Jongin's friend. He doesn't want Jongin to find out and be sympathized again.  
  
But, right now, that small and short conversation they had. It made him feel like shit. He's the only one who cannot fucking move on. He needed a breather. He needed to breathe then he can finally forget.  
  
Chanyeol was distracted with his contemplating when the best man he saw earlier sat next to him. He still got that bright smile from earlier, looking at the bartender.  
  
"A mug of beer please." He said.  
  
_Isn't it too early for booze?_ Chanyeol thought.

 

And as if the man heard what he said in mind, he replied. "It is never too early for booze." The man suddenly spoke to him, turning his stool towards Chanyeol, who's looking at him confused. "And I also think your tux is really nice. Made out of real cotton and costs two month paycheck, doesn't it?" He asks.  
  
Chanyeol still isn't responding, just looking at the small man because what he said is true. It actually cost him two month paycheck he saved before just for a tux.  
  
"But I also bet you didn't bought it without checking because, man, that zipper is broken. I really think you shouldn't show off your Calvin Klein with that position and posture, so turn the fuck around." The man blurted out before breaking into a guffaw.  
  
Chanyeol looked down and he was totally right; his white boxers are peaking out of his broken zipper. His slump position on the bar isn't helping either, exposing more of his bulge.  
  
His sentimental moment was ruined out of embarrassment. Chanyeol literally fell off his stool, struggling to fix his zipper. The best man from earlier already got his beer, still laughing.  
  
Chanyeol struggled, half lying on the floor but realizing the zipper was really broken. He looked drunk and like a worm wiggling on the floor. He can't do anything about it but hide it and untuck his inside shirt. He stood up and fixed his clothes before looking at the guy, who's sipping on his beer with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Hmm, I’m sorry I didn’t notice my zipper" Chanyeol answered.

 

“It’s fine.” the man replied. There was a long silence with Chanyeol looking down on the floor and the man swinging his chair and eyes all over the place. But a thought in Chanyeol’s mind interrupted the silence.

 

“Wait, so my zipper is broken the whole time?” Chanyeol whispered to himself but the man heard. It's so unbelievably embarrassing.  
  
"Don't worry, your position earlier didn't really show your crotch." The man answered, his face teasing as he sipped on his beer.  
  
"So... you were watching me? The whole time?" Chanyeol asked, still shocked.  
  
"Maybe I was, maybe not." The man said, turning around his stool and facing Chanyeol, who's standing up, pulling his shirt down. He also loosened up his tie to match his now ragged look, or maybe he's just too embarrassed and his hands can't stop fidgeting everything he touched. No one spoke again for a few minutes. Chanyeol doesn’t want to go back to his stool, since it’s next to the stranger.

 

“So, you know Jongin?” the man asked.

 

“Yes.” Chanyeol replied curtly and didn’t speak again for a moment.

 

“Did you taste the cake? Damn, it’s too sweet.” the man spoke to him again. But he can’t just walk away, it’s rude and it’s the only place where his friends won’t see him or at least they won’t look at his direction.

 

“Uhm, no I haven’t eaten anything yet.” he replied. The guy was staring at him and he feels self-conscious.

 

“Okay” the best man replied and stopped looking at him. There was a silent moment again so Chanyeol decided to go sit down again, but this time skipping his stool and sitting one stool away from the stranger. They both glanced at each other at the same time so it was so awkward.

 

“Do you also know Jongdae?” the man tried to speak to him again.

 

“Yes, a college friend.”

 

“Of course... The three of you went to the same college. Though Jongin never mentions you.” Chanyeol hummed in response and offered a small smile.

 

There’s too much silent moments for Chanyeol and the man was the only one starting a conversation.

 

"By the way, since I saw you and Jongin talking... I also saw you tearing up when the wedding started. Then I kind of saw you looking as if you're constipated as you walked in the chapel and I also saw your eyes brighten up when Jongin popped up beside you. So may I ask… Are you his ex?"  
  
The man talked as if he's a villain on a drama. Slowly and mischievous while glancing time to time at Chanyeol with an evil smirk and an eyebrow raised. As if he's interrogating someone even though he already knew the answer.  
  
“Why would you ask?” Chanyeol didn’t notice he was already glaring at the short man in front of him.

“Nothing.”

 

Chanyeol was only staring at him...with a frown. Which he shouldn’t do, because it’s rude. The man was just asking. But his thoughts were suddenly changed.

 

“But please do answer my question, are you Jongin's ex? And based on what I saw, an ex who still hasn't moved on?" The man teased again and it's making Chanyeol irritated by his small presence. The man is too small to fight with and looks too soft, but his words were the total opposite and very provocative.  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"Well, I'm just asking. I really don't care if it's true or if you really haven't moved on yet. I don't usually interfere with someone else's business but, honestly, I find you pitiful and it somehow got me interested." The man said without any filter, not afraid if he's going to offend Chanyeol or not.  
  
Chanyeol scoffed at what the man said. He usually was quick to get mad at someone who judge people a lot but this man he just met and was a stranger was amusingly rude. ”Who are you?”

 

“I'm the best man.”

 

“I know.” Chanyeol wanted to roll his eyes. Of course, he knew he's the best man. He was literally at the altar the whole ceremony.

 

The best man was only looking at him. And he doesn’t know what he was thinking. “You don’t even know me. You're unbelievable, you know? It’s rude to get into someone else’s business and judge people like that.”

 

“I’m sorry. I went too far. I’m just interested, you know. We kind of have the same situation.” The guy responded, but Chanyeol didn’t said anything after. “But I do really want to know what happened.”

 

“Are you really that nosy?”

 

“Dude, calm down, are you still suffering from a heartbreak?” Chanyeol only frowned at his words.

“What?! No, of course not.” Chanyeol defends himself.

 

“Hope to die?”

 

“Ye-” He was cut off, and the voice of the stranger was starting to get in his nerves.

 

“I swear, I’m a good listener.” the best man insisted.

 

“What do you want?”

  
"I'll buy you a drink if you tell me the whole story." The man said. Their eyes met and somehow, the situation became ridiculous.

 

“No, I don't even know you.”

 

“Let's just imagine I'm a DJ from a radio station who'll give you love advices. I don't know you, and you don't know me but we both benefit from each other.” Chanyeol mentally face palmed.

 

“So you’ll benefit from hearing my love life?”

 

“Yes, I am really _that_ nosy.” the best man replied with a mischievous smile and Chanyeol can tell he’s mocking him again.

 

“And I’ll benefit from it because…?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“You get to have a new found friend and really worthy advises!” The best man said with a smile that could get him a job as a car dealer.

 

 

++

 

  
  
"Park Chanyeol, Jongin's ex. We were together for five years. We met at the university, since we were in the same major. Hotel management and such. We both dreamt of having our own hotel and the whole relationship was wonderful. But after we graduated I settled in as a hotel receptionist for a start and he wanted more. Jongin went to China to look for an investor to start up a motel. I guess he found Sehun there and just... Left me."  
  
Chanyeol found himself holding a glass of black label as he told his story to a stranger.  It wasn't necessarily a story, the best man just really wanted to know why he looked constipated the whole wedding.  
  
"That's it? No more dramatic scenes and such?" The best man ―who's holding his second beer― asked, flabbergasted that it was only the story.  
  
"Well, there _are_ dramatic scenes, but I won't tell them to a stranger." Chanyeol said, taking a sip of his black label.  
  
"Did I just bought you a black label only to hear the obvious?" The best man half shouts, making huge gestures with his hands, and Chanyeol wanted to laugh. The man who's provoking him earlier looks so cute right now when he yearns for something. His anger is slowly vanishing.

 

"Yup, but I think I should at least know your name, occupation, age, why you are the best man and why you don't have any friends around to ruin their night before" Chanyeol finished his black label, feeling content scamming the guy.  
  
"Okay, since you told me your story but at least return my answers with yours." The best man said and shrugged. "My name is Byun Baekhyun. Not someone's ex. I’m 25. I’m a chief financial officer, so expect me to be good at math." Baekhyun said then winked at him. Chanyeol released a shaky laugh. "I'm Sehun's best friend but everyone thinks we have a secret relationship so nobody really likes me right now..." then he started leaning forward, nearing Chanyeol’s shoulder. “They thought I was going to stop the wedding or start a scene in no time." Baek whispered.  
  
"First of all, you don't look that smart to be a CFO. Like, really?!" Chanyeol asked in disbelief. If Baekhyun didn’t have any filter earlier, then he wasn’t going to have one either. He wouldn't care if gets offended or not.

"Jerk." Baekhyun mumbled.  
  
"Real talk? Then your salary must be good. Buying me a glass of black label isn't that much of a problem." Chanyeol says, feeling as if the tables have turned and the eyes are on the best man.  
  
"Well, what I said is genuinely true. I am smart, so I don't just spend money over people I really don't know." Baekhyun said, the provocative tone already gone.  
  
"Second, if you're the CFO then Sehun must be someone also important. What's his position?" Chanyeol asked, curious to know who Jongin left him for.  
  
"Oh! Isn't it obvious? Your little ex is a real gold digger. No offense, but anyone will leave a receptionist over a chief operating officer."  
  
"Fuck!" Chanyeol swore loudly, feeling shittier than usual. He laughed at how stupid he looks. At how he even attempted on saving up just to fair up Sehun's wealth. Of course anyone would settle for financial security over emotional security. His ex has good opportunities with his husband.  
  
"Hey!” Baekhyun's voice cracked. “Don't cry."  
  
"I'm not crying, dumbass! I’m just astounded. Is that even real? I didn't know it happens in real life. I thought people with jobs starting with C are really big shots and only marry big shot people too.”  
  
"Astounded my ass, your ‘constipated’ look is back. Well, Jongin is a high class guy so what do you expect? You know sometimes you just have to let it all out. Cry if you must. We don't know each other so it won't matter, we'll forget each other anyway after this night." Baekhyun says. Surprisingly, he sounds genuinely friendly.  
  
"Wow, what are we? _BFFs_?" The taller said sarcastically.  
  
"You're such a bitch, you know?" Baekhyun responded. Both of them chuckled, having sudden confidence.

  
"Maybe I'll cry later but now let’s talk about you. People really thought you're a third party? Oh what a pitiful young soul." Chanyeol said, he didn’t really knew if what he said was a concerned statement for the best man or another sarcastic statement.  
  
"Yup. And I'd rather fuck myself than become a homewrecker. People are so judgmental, you know." Baekhyun said, throwing a disgusted look at the crowd in front of them, still dancing and celebrating and not having any idea of what Baekhyun and Chanyeol were talking about.  
  
"I agree. They're really judgmental, just like you."  
  
"I also agree." Baekhyun muttered, and it got both of them giggling.  
  
Out of no reason, Chanyeol suddenly felt easy beside the best man.  
  
"You aren't doing anything about it?" The taller asked.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About people gossiping about you being a third party?" Chanyeol side eyed Baekhyun, whose eyes were on something on the crowd. They're both still sitting on the bar, alone.  
  
"Nah, they can say what they want and as long as it doesn’t involve my bank account, it won't hurt." The best man said, and Chanyeol followed his gaze. It isn't something, but someone.  
  
Jongin and Sehun are slow dancing. Their tuxedos match perfectly. They're laughing about something and it's heartbreakingly beautiful. The music isn't helping either. It just made the whole scene a hundred times better. People were looking at the newlyweds, as if the slow motion was only on them. They looked so in love.  
  
"You don't mind if your friends judge you or leave you?" The taller asked again. His voice low and eyes fixed on the best man beside him.  
  
"I only have Sehun for a friend, so there's really nothing to lose."  
  
When Baekhyun's eyes didn't left the dancing couple, Chanyeol knew he also won; he was not alone. The taller suddenly wanted to give this stranger a hug. This man was the same as him. He also needed to move on. He also needed a breather, a shoulder to cry, but he doesn’t have anyone either.  
  
Chanyeol doesn't know what he's doing but he just suddenly leaned in and gave the best man the most awkward hug he had given to anyone. Their positions weren't helping either, with Baekhyun leaning back on the bar, the same position Chanyeol had when Baekhyun arrived. The side hug he gave on Baekhyun's neck was so ugly it got both of them laughing so hard when Chanyeol pulled away.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Baekhyun asked, his cheeks red out of laughing, or maybe because of the hug.  
  
"I dunno, I suddenly feel like I should give you a hug and pat your back and say 'everything's gonna be alright'" Chanyeol said, really patting Baekhyun's back. Baekhyun's face screamed 'what the fuck' but it also made both of them laugh.  
  
"I think I'm already tipsy. I think you somehow created an idea inside your mind when I said Sehun is my only friend." Baekhyun said.  
  
"Well, little best man, I think we both are tipsy and weak for alcohol even though we are both legal adults. And, yes, something popped up my mind when I saw you looking constipated while staring at our newlyweds. And, yes, it got me feeling a little better." The taller can't control his smile. Looking down to the small best man on his tailored suit beside him.  
  
"What? I'm not like you." Baekhyun denied.  
  
"Oh yes you are, best man. I think an ex and a person with unrequited love towards the groom isn't welcome in the party anymore. Wanna go grab some tacos?"  
  
++  
  
"I have a question, why do we always fall in love with people who won't love us back?"  
  
"Because not everyone can match the love you can give. Or maybe that person doesn't deserve your love. Maybe that person doesn't have enough to give you the love you deserve. Or maybe you're just plainly and utterly stupid." Baekhyun said, his arms swinging as he walked.  
  
The July air was warm so he also untied his neck tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. Chanyeol walked by his side, his curly hair was now a mess just like his clothes.  
  
"I have another one. Where does a person get their strength to hurt another human when all that man or woman did is love them?"  
  
"Are you already drunk?"  
  
"I'm just asking, best man." Chanyeol glared down at the petite male beside him. They went for a walk towards Taco Bell to get some fresh air. It was only 8pm but people were nowhere to be found on the streets.  
  
Chanyeol remembered his and Jongin's late night taco cravings. They usually walked side by side—literally—when the air was on its finest and the cold wasn't being friendly. Those late night errands that sometimes turned into something more when both of them got too intoxicated after 'just one can'.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Maybe they don't realize they're already hurting someone." Baekhyun said, shrugging.

 

“That's it? I thought I'm going to get really worthy advices.” Chanyeol teased and Baekhyun only rolled his eyes.

The streets are deserted and they're a few blocks away from the Taco Bell. They left the wedding reception without telling anyone—as if anyone would care—but they felt victorious after charging their drinks on Jongin and Sehun. Turned out all the expenses inside the function room will be automatically charged to Sehun.  
  
They arrived at Taco Bell and saw a few people eating. Some random guy with his laptop, girls with too many uneaten tacos on their table and a couple with their crying baby. Baekhyun taps on the table with his fingers while Chanyeol went to get the food.  
  
Baekhyun looked up and saw Chanyeol holding two tacos and a nacho bell grande. He was kind of sweating in the middle of the room with an AC on. His hair was damp but it brought a beautiful aura around his face. With his clothes ragged and all, he kind of looks terrible but somehow irresistible.  
  
"You know, you're not bad yourself." Baekhyun said when Chanyeol sitted in front of him.  
  
"I know, right." The taller said, biting on his taco.  
  
"And confident! I like that." Baekhyun winked.  
  
++  
  
What was supposed to be a late night taco run in, turned into a long night talk when they decided to go to a convenient store and buy booze. They're sitting—with a not so good posture—on the pavement in front of the convenient store. The Taco Bell already closed, so they didn't have any choice where to stay but the 24/7 store whose cashier was too harsh and won't let two drunkards inside. They still opted to stay, but on the sidewalk.  
  
Also, after all the not so ‘shy’ talking earlier—given they were both strangers—Chanyeol is now on his tears as he continued to blabber about his ex. His tie also forgotten and three buttons of his shirt opened. Baekhyun beside him seemed so dazed on his shoes.  
  
Chanyeol felt like shit, his sight was spinning and it seemed like he's just dreaming. But the presence of Baekhyun beside him seemed to be the only thing that was real. He'll admit, the guy brought an easy feeling towards him when they started talking at the reception or after Baekhyun provoked him. That's why he agreed with himself that this man looked like a good companion for the night. And also, he's quite charming.  
  
"Five years! And he ended it up with eight words! _‘I Don't Love You Anymore, I'm Leaving You.’_ " Chanyeol said, counting the eight words with his fingers. "It's like he didn't loved me at all. Why waste those five years if he didn't actually love me?"  
  
"Well, maybe he really didn't loved you at all. You were just kind of an experiment or... I don’t know, a filler chapter." Baekhyun said with a shrug.  
  
"Yah! You really have no filter, huh?” Chanyeol half screamed as he wiped his tears. “It hurts, you know?"  
  
"I'm just stating the truth. We are both adults here, no need to lie about things just to make you feel better.” The best man says as he finishes yet another can of beer. “Because the truth hurts, man."  
  
Chanyeol looked at him as he licked his lips. He admired the best man's looks. His hair was on a shade of chestnut, now dirty from the polluted air. His skin was fair white and his teeth perfectly aligned. He kind of looked too feminine for a guy. Also, too small.  
  
"Don't you have anyone besides Sehun?" Chanyeol tried to squeeze something from the smaller. He seemed too shy to admit his hidden feelings for Sehun to anyone and looked like he's been hiding it for a very long time.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean, don't you like anyone else besides Sehun?" Chanyeol asked again. His eyes were now red and puffy from all the crying and dramatic talking earlier.  
  
"What?! No I don't lik-" the smaller attempted to lie.  
  
"Don't you dare lie to my face, best man. I've told you enough from my sex life to my undying love for Jongin. It's your turn to at least enlighten me with your unrequited love towards my ex's husband." The taller threatened.  
  
"I'll give you a kiss if you'd let the topic go." Baekhyun stretched his arms then giggled.  
  
Suddenly the offer was tempting because of how cute the smaller looked. But Chanyeol was a gossip deprived bastard.  
  
"Seduction isn't the answer for everything.” Chanyeol screamed, getting both of them laughing.  
  
"Are you really that nosy?" Baekhyun mocked Chanyeol.  
  
"I'll buy you chocolate if you tell me the whole story." Chanyeol said, looking at Baekhyun on the eyes. The smaller staring back with his sleepy ones. His face blanked and stared at Chanyeol for a while before he chuckled and moved closer to the taller.

  
"No need for that." Baekhyun said after he sighed, now all serious and kind of sad. "We are still strangers to each other. So it won't really matter tomorrow."  
  
Chanyeol scoffed. "Strangers, big word." He mumbled.  
  
"As you can see, that little cunt is my buddy since high school. We were kind of the geniuses, but money was an issue for my family. However, his father got something out of our intelligence and created this online company. Since I'm good with math and always hung out in their place, I got my position. The agency became big and here we are." Baekhyun pointed a finger towards himself, which was ironic since he's a mess right now. All greasy and half drunk.  
  
"Oh wow, so you have been a martyr since high school?" The taller sassed.  
  
"I am, and he's a selfish little prick and always say he doesn't like to date so I waited but that little dickhead suddenly announced he's getting married." Baekhyun's voice booms throughout the quiet street and throws his hands everywhere. Chanyeol laughed while the best man thrashes his feelings out. "I didn't even get the chance to voice out my feelings. I deserved that dick and now I don't even have the chance to have it for a night. I hope it isn’t that good."  
  
Chanyeol's laugh was on its highest pitch. Baekhyun continued on ranting about his best friend, whom he said was now his "ex" best friend cause the curly man beside him had the position now. The two drunk men declared that they're now 'BFFs'. Chanyeol doesn't know how many cans he already drank and why he was crying again after a few moments. He also notices that he's the only one drinking and Baekhyun was just laughing beside him. The night continues and it's already late, but Chanyeol was too intoxicated to care.  
  
  
++  
  
_"Hey... Want to go to an adventure?"  
  
"Chanyeol, you're drunk."  
  
"Please, you know my reasons."  
  
"...Okay"  
_  
++  
  
  
     _"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, we're just about to land in Tokyo, Japan. Local time is 6:15 in the morning. We should be on the ground in a few minutes. In behalf of Captain Song Joong Ki and our friendly cabin crew, this has been 1st officer Lee Minho. We thank you for flying with us and we hope to see you in one of our future plans."  
  
_  
Chanyeol blinked a few times before seeing a face smiling down at him. His sight was blurred for a few seconds before it spun. The announcement woke him up and it made his heart beat a little faster. His neck was sore from sleeping and his headache shot from his spine to his eyes when he abruptly sat up straight.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
He's sat on a plane, full of people and a kid beside him staring with a wide smile. His head throbbed even more when he tried to recall how he ended up there. Why the heck was he arriving to Tokyo, _Japan_ , at six in the morning?  
  
"Kon'nichiwa! Anata mo Nihon shusshindesu ka?" A teenage boy who's smiling at him spoke.  
  
Chanyeol whipped his head around the plane, looking for some help or at least an information. He breathed in and out to lessen the pain on his head to recall even a single thing because he's starting to panic. He would be arriving to Tokyo in a few minutes! He blocked the incoming scream coming from his lungs from his shock.  
  
Then he saw a familiar face on his left, sleeping peacefully with his head leaning on the window of the plane. Chanyeol suddenly remembered the wedding yesterday. Him meeting this small man beside him. He also remembered going to Taco Bell and drinking with this 'best man' and if he's also on the plane…  
  
"Byun Baekhyun!"

  
++

 

 

  
  
"I told you! I also don't remember why we are here!" Baekhyun argued.  
  
"I don't believe you! We cannot have possibly reached Japan without one of us being sober." Chanyeol argued back.  
  
People on the airport were looking at them. With Chanyeol standing in front of Baekhyun, sitting on one of the benches at the airport. They discovered they reached Tokyo without any luggage, so now they were trying to figure out how they reached Japan.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I do remember something!" Baekhyun shouted back, glaring at the tall man towering over him.  
  
"Then what is it?!"  
  
"We were both drunk, okay? And you kind of told me you really wanted to go somewhere and I kind of went in and fucking joined you." Baekhyun mumbled.  
  
They're still on their clothes from last night and their smell wasn’t that nice either. Chanyeol noticed how the best man looked so tired. It kind of worried him but Chanyeol wondered if he's just as bad. He's mad, totally mad. But not at Baekhyun, or not _totally_ at Baekhyun. He's also mad at himself.  
  
"How did we get here?" He asked.  
  
"We got ourselves on the nearest boarding flight. I checked my phone, we used my card." Baekhyun said with a hint of guilt as he can also feel his very heavy coat pocket. It must've been their passports.

  
"How did we even get on the flight? We were drunk!" Chanyeol said, massaging his temples.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we _didn't_ look that drunk. _You_ didn't look that drunk. You were just a crying mess." Baekhyun gestured at Chanyeol with a glint of mockery.  
  
"But you're sober?!" Chanyeol shouted again.  
  
"No! I'm not!" Baekhyun shouted back. Unconsciously standing up to match his voice. Looking up at Chanyeol who's glaring at him. He knew that Chanyeol knew he's lying. "I'm not sober. I’m just...tipsy?"  
  
"I can't believe I reached Tokyo with a stranger." Chanyeol muttered to himself but Baekhyun heard.  
  
"Stranger? Wow, big word. Well, Park Chanyeol of Seoul, whose mother has a restaurant and his sister is a news anchor. Six months younger than me. A hotel receptionist but got left out by his ex that he met in college. You used to live with him on a complex apartment, 3rd floor with only one bedroom but liked it anyway for some erotic reasons-" Baekhyun blabbered.  
  
"Okay! Shut up. Don't shout my life in public." Chanyeol said, his glare at the small man vanishing. He tried to stop the smile forming on his face, but couldn’t. Everything the best man said was ridiculously true, and he found himself amused. The mood suddenly changed. One thing he remembered from their whole night of talking, crying and letting all their feelings out was that the best man always smiles whenever he saw someone smile at him. No matter how serious or sad the situation was.  
  
Baekhyun smiled back. "Everything I said is correct, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes." Chanyeol nodded.  
  
"And you also know a fucking lot about me, so we aren't strangers at all. Though we just met last night, I bet I know more about you than your own mom. Not unless you would tell your mom you had a kink for being a submissive fo-"  
  
"Alright. You should stop. I remember now our fucking BBFs oath. I also remember now all your disgusting one night stands and your unrequited love for your best friend." Chanyeol remembered having a game with Baekhyun, in which he would tell one secret in exchange for another secret from him.  
  
He really did discovered a lot from the guy and can remember a few. Like how they both live alone. Also, that the best man was single and only does one night stands while he was hiding his feelings for Sehun. He also discovered the guy is from Bucheon and wears a size 8 for his shoes. He lived on a luxurious condominium, has shopping as his hobby. The sad thing is, he could only remember that.

 

Baekhyun smirked at him and crossed his arms. "Now that we aren't strangers anymore, what do we do now, ex-man?"  
  
Chanyeol cringed as he remembered both of them laughing as they made those hideous nicknames for each other. Baekhyun insisted on calling Chanyeol as “ex-man”, while he was going to be called “best man”.  
  
Chanyeol looked at the man in front of him. For the 25 years he had lived, he had never made a friend that quick. Sure, this guy might be a scammer or a psycho with mental disorders or something (considering his height, Chanyeol wasn’t scared). There was nothing to lose, really. Money, Chanyeol guessed, but they're already in Japan, so no point in turning back now. Also, Baekhyun was a cute and charming guy whom Chanyeol might or might not want to be a friend and make him _something more_.  
  
Yesterday he walked inside a chapel where the 'used to be' love of his life got married and he promised himself a breather. He promised to himself to move on. His ex says so himself; he needed to find someone else. He needed to stop saving. He needed to get out. Last night, he cried the shit out of himself and it felt so fucking good. It was like letting all their memories go when he cried it out to Baekhyun before he got totally wasted. The beer actually tasted sweet after he cried out all his pain and memories to this small guy that had the same pain as him. This incident can make a change, or maybe he's just making excuses because he's really happy that he's in Japan right now. A little shocked, yes. But happy. A dream come true, but it can be his start to move on. It can be his breather-  
  
"Shit! Is that why we are here? Because I said I wanted a breather? Like a vacation?" Chanyeol asked with wide eyes.  
  
Baekhyun on the other hand, puts a smirk and raises an eyebrow. "Not a vacation, but an ‘adventure’. Quite childish, my friend."  
  
"Oh, wow. How many cans of beer did I drank?" Chanyeol said, eyeing the tourists that just arrived, taking photos inside the airport. Both of them still standing in the middle, minus the judgmental eyes of the people around them.  
  
"Too many, I lost track." Baekhyun bit his lip.  
  
Chanyeol chuckled and took a long deep breath before looking around. He spotted the taxi station and for the nth time, doesn't know what he was thinking. But won't regret it.  
  
And just like a reckless adult he was, Chanyeol decided to stay with his new found friend and take a trip to Japan even if it was just accidental. He admitted he was really panicking when he woke up, but now at the airport he felt like a child. So happy like his mother accidentally took him to an amusement park.

  
"Would you come with me and continue this adventure with a broken-hearted stranger?" Chanyeol said as he looked at Baekhyun on the eyes. Cringing inside because of his cheesy line but at the same time excited and happy with the thought on his mind.  
  
"Ew." Baekhyun joked.  
  
"Well, best man, I really do hope that you're free for a day or two because I'm not going back to Seoul without exploring this country. We are already here and I'm not going to let this chance go to waste." This time, Chanyeol's the one who puts on his smirk. Extending his arms towards the man beside him, opening his hand. "Why don't we look for a hotel and rest for some hours then explore the beauty of Japan?"  
  
Baekhyun's bright smile from yesterday came back, even brighter. A smile that made his eyes almost disappear, the sides of his mouth nearly reaching his ears. Releasing a soft laugh, he also extended his arm and holds the hand waiting for his.  
  
"I'm down.”

 

 

 

++

 

 

 

The two of them decided to buy some clothes, shoes and eat something before going to the hotel. Also having some of their money exchanged to Japanese Yen. Chanyeol has already forgotten about his things on Baekhyun's coat pocket but found out that he only brought his wallet with him and lost his phone somewhere. Turned out, he threw it away while on their way to the airport as he cried on Baekhyun’s shoulder about his gallery full of his and Jongin's memories and all the unsent texts he's not brave enough to send. He threw it away then cried even more after realizing how much that phone costed.

 

Chanyeol's face turns crimson red as Baekhyun tells him the story. Getting more and more embarrassed as Baekhyun continues about his break down last night.  
  
They got take outs before finding a five star hotel—Baekhyun insisted—about which they also argued.  
  
"I can't afford it here. Heck, I can't even afford a room at the hotel I work in." Chanyeol whispers to Baekhyun as he rubs his dirty shoe on the luxurious carpet of the lobby.  
  
"It's on me." Baekhyun responded, waiting for the hotel receptionist's confirmation for a room.  
  
"I thought you don't spend money on people you don't know." The taller smirks and crosses his arms on his chest.  
  
"Your break down last night and all your stories are enough." Baekhyun responded with a smirk, making Chanyeol blush again. He cannot imagine how much he had told Baekhyun.  
  
"Sir, your room is ready. A VIP suite with one bedroom and a jacuzzi. Please follow our humble employee, Nobu. And please let him assist you if you have any baggage. Also, if you need anything, please let us know." The host announced.

  
"We'll be sharing a room?" Chanyeol asks as Baekhyun follows the bell boy who eyed for their baggage ―that being only a few plastic bags and their take out. They hand all their belongings to the bell boy, who struggles to hold it all in one go.

 

They then proceed to the elevator, walking pass through the lobby, full of big chandeliers with crystal ball paraphernalia and a couch in the middle, full of waiting tourists. Chanyeol sees some children running around and asks himself if it is peak season yet. Why are there so many people? His "BFF", on the other hand, suddenly looked so sophisticated when they arrived at the hotel. Chanyeol doesn't know if it's a mannerism for him to act like that whenever he's transacting, or that, he's just tired.  
  
"Yes," he suddenly responded.  
  
"We'll also be sharing a bed?"  
  
"Yes... It has Jacuzzi, though." Baekhyun grinned at him. Chanyeol only gulped.  
++  
  
After taking a shower and eating their take out, they both laid on the bed for a power nap before taking a full blast of Japan. They are wearing comfortable shirts and shorts they bought as they lay on the bed with a safe distance. Baekhyun is scribbling on his phone while Chanyeol stares at the ceiling.  
  
"So I only have three days before I need to go back to Seoul. My leave is only until today and I can only call in sick for two days. I might get in trouble with that but it is fine. Also, I already booked our flight back to Seoul. How about you?" Baekhyun announced.  
  
Chanyeol took his surroundings, admiring the suite that the rich ass best man beside him payed for. He forgot that Baekhyun is a big shot and might be always busy with his job. The room, furthermore, reminded him of how rich Baekhyun might be. Also how rich his ex's husband might be. The room is huge and as big as his house, with a kitchen and a balcony outside. It has a freaking comfort room with a Jacuzzi in front of a balcony with the view of Tokyo. The whole suite is so intimate and calming that it is actually making him nervous. Especially that he's on the same bed with a stranger a day before.

  
"I can also call in sick but I don't have my phone." Chanyeol says, turning his head to Baekhyun. And just like that his heartbeat quickens a little bit, damn this man is beautiful. Such a pretty face on a pretty neck. He's bare from the shower and he's amusingly flawless. He wonders what's beneath that white shirt. If he didn't just met this man last night, he wouldn't totally waste his chance while they're on the same bed. He smiles and shakes his head. They're friends, and he also sounds like a pervert right now.  
  
"Let's buy you a new one later." The best man said, putting his phone aside. The king sized bed is huge enough, but Baekhyun tucks himself too close to Chanyeol, laying on his side with his eyes on the tall man beside him. Chanyeol noticed and also turned around to face Baekhyun. Both of them feeling the awkwardness, they laughed at the same time.  
  
"So, what time are we going to start the _adventure_?" Baekhyun teases Chanyeol's words.  
  
"Let's make the most of our three days: let's start at eleven am. That leaves us four hours to sleep." Chanyeol decides. "Have you already been here?"  
  
"Nope, our second branch is on China, so business trips usually took place there." Baekhyun responds.  
  
"Oh, I forgot my ex left me for your Second Branch." Chanyeol says, and it got Baekhyun laughing. There was a silent moment as they stare at each other's eyes, a hint of smile evident on their faces. Chanyeol doesn't know why he's glad this drunken trip happened. It will cost him two to four paychecks at least but he's legit excited. He really wants to laugh at how quick things are happening.  
  
"What are the things I told you last night?" Chanyeol wonders.  
  
"You really don't remember?" Baekhyun's crescent eyes are on their smallest while his smile is the opposite. It is really the brightest and most contagious smile Chanyeol has ever seen. He suddenly had the urge to run his hands on his soft cheeks and pinch them.  
  
"I was too intoxicated." Chanyeol says, unconsciously leaning in.  
  
"Well, prepare to be embarrassed and shit because I'm about to tell you all your _cringey_ lines." Baekhyun teases. His voice lighter as if they need to talk quietly, or maybe it's just the proximity of their closeness in that moment.  
  
Chanyeol snickered and held out his hand. "Hold my hand please, so I won't go unconscious out of shame." Baekhyun laughed but still held Chanyeol's hand squeezing it numerous times.  
  
"Is this one of your 'smooth' moves, ex-man? Do you already have a crush on me?" Baekhyun squints his eyes but moves their hands to intertwine their fingers. Making Chanyeol gasp and hide his face. He really didn't notice but his cheeks suddenly heat up and Baekhyun breaks into a guffaw. "You just fucking blushed! Oh my god."  
  
Chanyeol smacked his arm as Baekhyun continued to laugh. Chanyeol was feeling all too shy right now. It is true, he's got a little admiration for the man beside him. Though he thought it is just a little admiration out of pure physical attraction and the happiness he felt from the small amount of time they've been together. He can say he really enjoys Baekhyun’s company. And he's handsome.

  
"Just fucking tell me what I told you. We're wasting time of our precious sleep." Chanyeol whines.  
  
Baekhyun stopped laughing. He set his gaze on the eyes of the man in front him. He smiled so warmly, it almost warmed Chanyeol up from the cold he'd been feeling from his recent heartbreak.  
  
"Well, mister heartbroken, I'm not going to tell you. Rather, I'm going to show it to you through this 'three day escape from life' vacation of ours. I'm going to make all the wishes you told me to come true." Baekhyun's face is getting closer. Chanyeol doesn't know of it’s him or Baekhyun. "We're going to let our broken hearts go." Baekhyun winked and Chanyeol snickered. "We are going to forget our responsibilities. We are going to dispose all these irrelevant feelings outside. We are going to forget those bastar-, I mean, Sehun and Jongin." Chanyeol giggled as he squeezed Baekhyun's hand. "We are going to discover new things and new people. We are going to breathe and forget. We are going to move on."  
  
"Dramatic bitch" Chanyeol said and returned a smile almost as warm as Baekhyun's and pulled with all his might, getting Baekhyun in his arms and hugging or squeezing the life out of the smaller male. Baekhyun’s eyes widened for a second but smiled anyway. The two of them laughing and teasing before dozing off.  
  
  
++  
  
"So for today we'll go to Asakusa and Yurakucho, then Tokyo Tower?" Chanyeol asked as he munch on his cotton candy, both of them all prepared with their newly bought jeans, shirt and baseball cap. Chanyeol was weeping when he bought a new phone that cost him another month of paycheck. Baekhyun laughs at him when he refuses to buy beer to keep himself from wasting more money.  
  
"Yep, and do you really know how to speak Japanese?" Baekhyun asks, his eyes scanning their surroundings. They're surrounded by the busy citizens of Tokyo. The streets are full of people, either tourists or commoners. The sun is up high at eleven in the morning. Close to lunch.  
  
"Yes, it’s a requirement on my job. Did you know I learned Nihongo with Jongin? We used to talk in full Nihongo back in college to practice and we had no fucking clue that everything we said was incorrect." Chanyeol mutters and laughs at the memory.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes and we literally understood each other even when everything we said made no sense." Chanyeol continues as they walk together on the street. Baekhyun repeating 'really' for the nth time as Chanyeol continues blabbering about his ex. He guessed it is not enough to show that he's not interested in his ex. The more Chanyeol talked the more Baekhyun wants to spill the beans and tell him everything he said to Baekhyun after he got wasted, just to shut him up. Baekhyun really thinks this man is hopeless.  
  
They arrived at Asakusa with growling stomachs. The place is full of tourists to look at the beautiful temples. The two of them, however, only went to the place because google said so.  
  
"I'm famished." Chanyeol said.  
  
"Same, but we can't eat here yet. Our itinerary says our next stop will be Yurakucho and it's full of delicious food so we really need to wait." Baekhyun says. From where they're walking, he eyes the beauty of the Sensoji temple. Sure, he's not buddhist and there's a lot of temples in Korea, but the aura of the place is simply enticing. The structure of the temple is all elegance and the sight of the tourists just simply melts Baekhyun's heart. **  
**  
"Yeah, an itinerary made by google. We should've gone to Yurakucho first if it's lunch and the place is full of food." Chanyeol complains. Baekhyun wonders if his complaining is worth the time than admiring the beautiful place.  
  
"Idiot, it's July and lunch time. Yurakucho will be full of tourists this time. And can you please just shut the fuck up. We'll buy something as remedy for your hunger. The street food looks good too." Baekhyun says with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Chanyeol grinned at the mention of street food. He really wants to admire the temple but he's too hungry to look. His hunger is affecting his mood and right now he's not in the mood to be amazed. The district full of people isn't helping either.  
  
"Will it be your treat?" Chanyeol mumbles with a cheeky grin as he looks at the small man beside him. Their steps are slow and small. They are side to side as their eyes wander all around the place but to each other. "You know, if I'm with Jongin right now he would be wandering off alone by now. Though that shithead never really wanted to go to Japan."  
  
Baekhyun doesn't want to listen but he heard and he also spotted something interesting for his and Chanyeol's stomach. Also for his mouth so he can shut up. Nevertheless, he heard Jongin's name again. He's already annoyed by how many times this tall ex-man beside him had mentioned that name, but he's also amused on how Chanyeol is the same as he was when drunk; all talkative and full of stories and feelings, though Baekhyun thinks he's limiting some of his feelings to spill out. Baekhyun still wants to laugh at how ridiculous this guy is. He's actually entertained. He remembers all the secret conversations they had that Chanyeol still hasn't remembered yet. By how the guy is acting now, Baekhyun's sure he's far from achieving what he wants for Chanyeol.  
  
"Want to try the fried mochi?" Baekhyun points at the street-food stall. The district smells really nice and he's sure it's from all the stalls around them, making Chanyeol moody from being famished.  
  
Chanyeol gave him a try-hard cute smile, but it's so awkward that Baekhyun breaks into a guffaw. Chanyeol also breaks into laughs as Baekhyun locks their arms and walk towards the stall.  Their proximity is making Chanyeol nervous, but he doesn’t move away.

 

So far after they ate fried mochi and explored the Sensoji Temple, their closeness remained the same. They're side to side with their arms locked. Baekhyun's laughs are becoming a sound Chanyeol is getting used to. They took pictures around the place while they talked in their native language with booming voice. They really didn't notice how loud their voice was.

 

Besides Chanyeol's constant bitterness towards his ex, he still tried his best to maintain the conversation with Baekhyun. It isn't hard, though, as they really have a lot in common. They're both childish and find the little things amusing. Chanyeol took selfies as they walk and he almost bump onto a child. The parent had the scariest glare and Baekhyun can't stop laughing while Chanyeol secretly records him. Their shirts are starting to stick on their skin as the sun is up high at one in the afternoon. Even with the sticky situation, their arms stayed locked to each other and Chanyeol's hand constantly smacked Baekhyun's chest as he laughs. Baekhyun started to notice and start smacking him too then it transformed into a sparring in the middle of the street. They look completely stupid but they don't mind, it's funny for them.  
  
They went to Yurakucho at quarter to four in the afternoon as they started to feel hungry again, when the mochi they ate started to evaporate from their systems. They sat on a restaurant that introduced the Yakitori, a Japanese type of skewered chicken. That got Chanyeol chewing his food happily while holding a bunch of sticks.  
  
"What do you think you would be doing right now if Sehun hadn’t married Jongin?" Chanyeol asked, his mouth half full from yakitori.  
  
"Laying naked on bed with him." Baekhyun responds, also with food on his mouth. It is rare for him to show this kind of attitude. He was always composed and showed etiquette, especially when they're with big people from work. Today was different, he's really happy he can be himself with the curly mess in front of him eating meat on stick.  
  
Chanyeol choked on his food and coughed a little bit while hitting on his chest. His cough becomes a laugh and soon Baekhyun joined him.  
  
"Kidding, of course sitting at the office doing math or having meetings with the red coats." Baekhyun mumbles. "How about you? If Jongin never met Sehun?" It is kind of a trick question. Following his goal of grating Chanyeol's wishes.

“Red coats?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“Business men” Baekhyun replied.

  
"Ooh... I don't know, He probably would've still broken up with me. But I wouldn’t have gotten to go to the wedding and never would've met you." Chanyeol looked up from his food to Baekhyun with a grin. A grin that literally made Baekhyun's heart start fluttering.  
  
"We wouldn't have met and we wouldn't have made a drunken mistake and reached Japan." Baekhyun says as he gathers his sticks and starts creating symbols on the table.  
  
"You are sober. And please may I know now the things I said to you? I still don't remember anything. I usually remember things when I get back at the place where I did it or when I see the things I used while it was happening." Chanyeol says, finishing another stick.  
  
"No, I told you. I'm going to _show_ you. But here's a clue. It's mostly wishes." The best man said and looked up at him with a smile as he finishes creating a star on the table. "Which made me come up with this very wonderful and bright idea."  
  
"Now I'm nervous."  
  
"It's a deal. I've heard it from a movie before." Baekhyun has again the mischievous smile from the first time they met. "Every time you or I mention either Sehun or Jongin, you or I need to treat the other to something. Like food or souvenirs and such."  
  
"I can't understand, that's a lot of 'or'." Chanyeol frowns.  
  
"The other needs to treat the other with food, souvenir, an item or anything whenever he mentions his old flame. It'll be our way to forget those bastards and it's really effective, I promise. Especially when you don't want to spend more money and the person you have a deal with is a bitch."  
  
Chanyeol gets the deal but he doesn't know how to react since he had already spent too much money. But it only means it'll be more effective, since he doesn't need to mention Jongin anymore if he doesn’t want to spend more money. It's risky but the brunette in front of him is right.  
  
He looked up and wiped his mouth with a table napkin. "Deal"  
  
Baekhyun smirked at him, though a thought suddenly got into his mind. If that's the deal Baekhyun came up with just to grant a wish he had said then that wish might be...  
  
"Wait, so I said I want to forget Jongin?" He looks at Baekhyun in the eyes. Though the other looked down when he said it, so serious and kind of... Sad. He saw Baekhyun fidget with the sticks and contemplating something after. Is he sad? Chanyeol thought. Is he sad that he said those words or is he sad because he meant it? Sure he should've done it long ago but he didn’t want to.  But, right now, he wants it and he's sad? He should be fucking happy.  
  
"You said you wish to forget that name, that face, that laugh and everything. You wish to remember someone else whenever you pass by your alma mater and taco bell or simply when you are inside your home and remember another person doing crazy shit with." Baekhyun says and returns his gaze. Chanyeol smiles as he realizes how good of a listener Baekhyun is that he actually remembers what he said, and cared. They just met yesterday but Baekhyun feels more of a friend than any of his other friends.  
  
"Well, this deal is a start. I'll definitely remember you now whenever I pass by taco bell. Though not my alma mater, I'll probably remember professor Choi. And of course, waking up at Japan after a night out is the craziest shit I've ever done, who could actually forget this?" Chanyeol says, speaking too quickly but Baekhyun giggles anyway.

 

Chanyeol holds Baekhyun's hand on the table as he speaks. Hoping the other feels what he wants to say. "Congratulations, best man. You have granted one of my wishes without even trying.”

 

 _And I'll probably never forget your beautiful laugh, your pretty face and skin that makes me go pervert whenever I take a glance, out of my head. Especially how happy you made me in a span of 24 hours_ , Chanyeol thinks.  
  
"Wow, thanks, but since you mentioned your ex earlier. I want that sweet potato ice cream outside. _Three_ sweet potato ice cream." Baekhyun's smirk is back again.  
  
"Wait! That doesn't count!" Chanyeol whines but baekhyun shakes his head through his victory. _What is he going to do with three ice creams anyway?_ Chanyeol thought. "I hope you get diarrhea."  
  
  
++  
  
They came back to their hotel room at 6:30, as Baekhyun's stomach is in Chanyeol's side and he needs to _quickly_ go to the toilet. Chanyeol of course laughed at the news and felt victorious, even after losing first to their deal. He waits for Baekhyun while scrolling through his Instagram as he lays on the bed, hearing Baekhyun hit some Ariana Grande's high notes while at the toilet. He deleted all his previous posts. All of them. And posted a selfie right before he bumped onto a child earlier. Of course, Baekhyun is also captured on the photo and he's laughing so hard and it’s so beautiful it makes Chanyeol's heart flutter, feeling high school again when he starts having a crush on someone.  
  
"Hey, wolverine! We should try the Jacuzzi later." Baekhyun shouts from the toilet. His voice echoing from their huge and luxurious room. Chanyeol rolls his eyes at the nick name. Ex-man became wolverine. _This man is seriously ill at jokes_ , Chanyeol thought.  
  
"Yeah. We should skinny dip on it." He responds.  
  
"Nah, maybe after three months. We aren't that intimate yet." Baekhyun says. He sounds like a child from the bathroom, and it's actually cute. Chanyeol laughs. Baekhyun really does say whatever is on his mind.

 

"Though I'm confident with my body, I'm not confident with yours. I also don't trust you. After all, you're a one smooth guy that has a crush on me." Baekhyun says then laughs after his own words. His snide comment got Chanyeol sitting up on the bed and shouting.  
  
"Excuse you! I am ‘confidently beautiful with a heart’, just like what that miss universe said. So all of your accusations are invalid." Chanyeol says, tucking his phone inside his pocket after scrolling more. He hears the flush of the toilet and soon he is joined by Baekhyun on the bed.  
  
"You're so gay." Teased Baekhyun.  
  
"Only for you." Chanyeol responds and winks at Baekhyun, who bursts out laughing.  
  
++

  
"Why would you agree to come here on the first place if you knew you are fucking afraid of heights?!" Baekhyun whispers as a shout. He rolls his eyes while Chanyeol's grip on his arm tightens. The lanky man beside him is crouched against him, stepping forward slowly. Step by step with sweat beads on his forehead and a frighten smile plastered on his face.  
  
"This is a challenge to overcome that fear of mine." The crouched man said with a bashful nod.  
  
Baekhyun literally face palmed. He had the urge to push Chanyeol to scare him more because he deserves it for being so dense. Though he's not going to do it. The tower is so beautiful, he'll just imagine he's really out here to help a needy friend. Also, the scene is quite funny.  
  
Chanyeol, though, is regretting his life decisions. He regrets going to the wedding and meeting this guy and agreeing to go way up high to this freaking tower. He's kidding, he'll never regret meeting Baekhyun. But he really regrets his challenge. They should've just wandered Tokyo and took pictures of the bright city below him right now.  
  
"Aren't you too tall to be afraid of heights? What if you need to stand up on a chair but are too afraid because it's already that high? You're being stupid and such a pussy, you know." Baekhyun said, and pushed Chanyeol away from him.  
  
The taller stumbled but stayed on his feet, still half crouched and with his arms open to hold onto something. His position earned a few stares from the other tourists and a good laugh from Baekhyun. Teasing him more by poking his waist then moving a few steps away from him.  
  
"Well, standing on a chair is different from standing on a glass that's a thousand feet above the sky." Chanyeol exaggerated as he found the hand railings on the side and finally stepped on something that's not glass, though he found the huge ass wall of glass and still could see the city below him. He was mesmerized for a moment before a wave of fear strikes inside him again when slender fingers pulled him back onto the glass floor.  
  
"Nah ah! You aren’t going anywhere!" The best man said, snickering as he holds Chanyeol's arms tightly.   
  
Chanyeol is definitely enjoying this. Mind the sarcasm. Of course, he dreamt of traveling to Japan and going up the Tokyo tower, but that was when he was forgetting he's afraid of heights. It's not helping either that his companion is pleasuring on making it scarier for him. He can hear Baekhyun snickering as he stares at the moving cars below him. It is so surreal. The lights from the buildings, the people walking by the sidewalks, the stop lights, the signage of a pub. Everything is so bright and it is surely pretty. Chanyeol really wanted to thank Baekhyun.  
  
Baekhyun, on the other hand, decided to make the most of his time with his companion. Instead of rolling his eyes, he discovered it is more fun to play with Chanyeol while he's peeing his pants as they step on the glass floor. Baekhyun already took hundreds of photos. All pictures of the city below them, just with different angles, so now he's just having so much fun dragging the taller everywhere.  
  
"Baekhyun, please, I'm just kidding. My challenge isn't totally working." Chanyeol mumbled as he tried standing up straight. But his adrenaline is too much and he felt so restless just standing. Baekhyun stopped laughing and sighed before giving him a comforting smile and cupping his cheeks, pulling his face closer.  
  
A little too close in Chanyeol's opinion, but he doesn't mind.  
  
"Look at me then. Don't look down. It'll get you more scared, pussy." Baekhyun says, making Chanyeol's heart go erratic. He felt the blood from his spine go to his cheeks and ears. He felt the heat spread underneath and damn, he's blushing. "Just look at me."  
  
The whole night Chanyeol only looked at Baekhyun. He doesn't mind since his face is as pretty as the view below. He had fun the whole night while his hands are on a tight grip on Baekhyun's. Gladly, the latter didn't let go and held his hand too. Encouraging him to at least look at the view from the glass windows and Chanyeol's smile never left his face for the whole night.  
  
++

  
His Instagram’s posts are adding up and it's only been a day at Tokyo. His feet are tired and he doesn't want to get up from bed, but his sticky clothes aren't letting him sleep comfortably. Baekhyun is inside the restroom, either taking a shower or trying the Jacuzzi.

 

It is already 11 in the evening, they went to eat first before going back to their hotel room. They still got one day and a half at Tokyo, but they don't know where to go tomorrow. Chanyeol only follows what Baekhyun says. He doesn't know why, maybe he already trusts the guy or maybe he thought Baekhyun is more capable of doing business since he's a chief on his job.  
  
"Baek!" The taller shouts and stands up to walk towards the door of the comfort room. He pressed his ear and knocked.

 

“Come in, I’m not exposed!” he heard as a reply.

 

Chanyeol opened the door and walked into the scent of lavender all over the room. He can hear the bubbles of the Jacuzzi and feel its heat on his face. It’s so relaxing he almost fell asleep after just walking in.

 

“Did I mention, you told me when you were still drunk that you were a strong independent man? Yet you can’t stand alone in the Tokyo Tower” Baekhyun mumbled before a fit of laughter got the best of them.

 

“I said that? Gosh, I’m so dense when I’m drunk.” Chanyeol said as he walked towards the Jacuzzi and leaned on the edge, getting his face all steamed up. He didn’t know if Baekhyun was all naked underneath the water and he didn’t want to find out. He got a hum in response from Baekhyun as the latter closed his eyes.

 

“Aren't you going to join me? I swear this is so relaxing. Especially on the feet after all the walking we did.” Baekhyun said.

 

“No, I was gonna ask you if I could hit the shower while you're at the Jacuzzi.” Chanyeol said.

 

“Of course. But join me after. I'm wearing underwear, don't worry.” Baekhyun said.

 

Chanyeol was hesitant for a moment. He was just so sleepy in that moment, if he hadn’t been sticky at all he would have been snoring by now. “Nah, maybe tomorrow. I’m just so sleepy right no-”

 

He didn’t get the chance to finish his excuse since hot water slapped him on the face. The smaller male pulled him down the Jacuzzi, getting water all through his nose and mouth since he fell mid talking. He’d probably have a red face after, but at that moment he just needed to get his revenge on the one that was laughing at him.

 

He quickly wiped his face and coughed a few times. “What the fuck?!”

 

“I had to force you if you wouldn't come in.” Baekhyun said in between laughter.

 

Chanyeol stared at him in disbelief. The water was actually so relaxing but he wouldn’t admit it. Just not yet. He stared for a while before a smirk formed on his lips. Baekhyun was way smaller than him. They were both flexible so he was in advantage. The Jacuzzi was also not that big, Baekhyun got no escape.

 

Chanyeol then pounced on him, trying to drown his friend—but not really—trying to get Baekhyun’s head under water but them both started laughing so hard. It was so childish for two grown up men on a Jacuzzi to wrestle around, but it was one thing they had in common. They never really grew up, it was one thing they had been hiding.

 

The two of them never got the chance to relax with all the attempting of drowning one another and splashing hot water on each other’s face. Chanyeol’s pants were already heavy underwater but it went unnoticed.

Minutes later and the chaos drowned out, Chanyeol was sitting in the jacuzzi with Baekhyun. His clothes were discarded except for his underwear. He had been laughing with the smaller the whole time, talking about their college times.

“I was never good at any sports; it was only Sehun, he's good at basketball and everything while I can only do math. Though Sehun and I bonded through studying, he got interested in words and poems while I got amused with numbers.” Baekhyun spoke.

 

Chanyeol was listening with his head tilted back and eyes closed. Both he and Baekhyun had their arms open and sitting on the edge so there was so much space between them. He was listening and was interested but his ear twitched with the mention of a certain name. He was silent for a moment.

 

“it’s kind of obvious.” Chanyeol teased. He got a splash of water in response. “Though, I want champagne as my prize.”  
  
Baekhyun was lost for a moment, wondering what the hell was Chanyeol talking about. But then he suddenly realized his deal and what he just said a few seconds ago, slapping himself mentally for making the deal and then forgetting it. Or just simply for making it.

 

He knows how much this tall man beside him is alcohol deprived because of his heartbreak. Also, Chanyeol had only been cutting off alcohol because he's preventing himself from spending more money, so that means he really lost this time.  
  
Sighing, he wondered how much the—now snickering tall heartbroken man—beside him would drink that night. "Okay, fine. Call for a bottle of champagne and some chips if you want."  
  
Some minutes later, the distance between them disappeared. They were side to side with both cheeks flushed and giggling over some humourless joke the other just commented. They weren’t drunk yet, just tipsy.  
  
"I want to go to Disneyland." Chanyeol muttered. Baekhyun swallowed when he looked at the man's direction. Chanyeol's hair was wet and the curls had disappeared. His bare face was glowing with a hint of blush on the nose. His body was also alright, with huge shoulders which Baekhyun wouldn't have noticed if he had never removed his shirt.  
  
"Then _Tokyo Disneyland_ tomorrow?" Baekhyun suggested with a wriggle of eyebrows.  
  
"Isn't that a little impractical? It will consume our whole day." Chanyeol sighed.  
  
"Uhm, yeah, but isn't that one of our dreams since childhood? To go to Disneyland? It's now our chance." Baekhyun said.

 

Maybe it was just the heat inside the room, or maybe it was the heat on his cheeks, the sweet aftertaste of champagne or the soft blush on the other man's face. Chanyeol just looked so immaculate in that moment.

 

 _He's drunk_ , Baekhyun thought when he cupped the taller's face. Chanyeol didn't react, though, as if they hadn’t been strangers at all a day before.

 

"Also, we can still go to one final destination..." Baekhyun giggled. "Before we can have our flight in the afternoon." He smiled still holding the other's face. Their proximity was making Chanyeol dizzy.

 

"Don't worry, maybe we'll come back here in Japan. Then we can explore more." Baekhyun said, and Chanyeol released a loud squeal in response that got both of them laughing again. There were crumbs of chips floating on the Jacuzzi and their skin was starting to get soggy because of how long they had been in the water. It's probably was already past midnight but they didn’t look like they were going to bed any soon.  
  
The bottle of champagne was half empty when both of their red faces were only an inch apart from each other. The light inside the bathroom was reduced to dim and the view from the balcony in front of them was becoming a little bit intimate.  
  
"We are friends now, right?" Chanyeol asked.  
  
"Of course, best friends even." Baekhyun chuckled. There was a short silence and it seemed like the other was contemplating for a moment.  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I asked you out next time we meet?" Baekhyun choked on his own saliva. He was shocked for he never actually thought Chanyeol would ask him out. But a thought suddenly got into his mind; he's finally moving on.  
  
It seemed the champagne didn't really made them drunk nor tipsy, since Baekhyun is suddenly sober. Chanyeol, though, looked like he were sleepy, maybe he was the one tipsy. But then again, he was finally moving on. Baekhyun wanted to applaud on the latter and celebrate with him. It had been one of his wishes when he was drunk spilling on Baekhyun. It didn’t really matter if he was asking Baekhyun or somebody else, but the fact that he _was_ asking someone out, it was a start; even if Chanyeol was tipsy. Baekhyun was proud of him.  
  
"Of course not." Baekhyun smiled. " _If_ we meet again."  
  
"Okay, I promise I'll ask you out _if_ we meet again." Chanyeol copied his tone, then chuckled. "But we'll still see each other again, right? After this trip?"  
  
"Why not?" Baekhyun said.  
  
Chanyeol looked down on the water. He suddenly got a small frown on his face. "I don't know... We'll be too busy after this. _You_ will be too busy after this. Just like what you told me, this is just a short time thing. Just a little escape from reality, then we'll come back like nothing happened."  
  
"I never said we'll come back like nothing happened. And isn't this what you wanted? To help you move on?" Baekhyun said.  
  
"Yes, I'm just worried because I'm really having the time of my life and I'm just so happy—like this is some kind of sick stockholm syndrome after you put something on my drink and kidnap me— and I'm now afraid to go back." Chanyeol said with a pout.  
  
Baekhyun laughed and hugged the other, even with their half nakedness. "Oh gosh Chanyeol, you're such a child." Baekhyun said with a grin on his face, staring directly at the others' face and trying to cheer him up.

 

But Chanyeol was only looking at him. "I promise we'll see each other again."  
  
"Seal it" Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun smiled even wider and cupped the taller's face again, pulling it before pressing their lips together.  
  
  
++

  
Chanyeol felt his chest really heavy when he woke up. He was sad. It was their last day. His cheeks were warm when glanced to his side, and he saw Baekhyun sleeping soundly with his mouth ajar. He was so beautiful, just like yester‒ no, he was more beautiful today. Chanyeol's blood warmed up again when he remembered what happened the previous night. He wasn’t drunk nor tipsy, just sleepy and tired. That's why he remembered clearly that the little best man beside him decided to seal his promise with a kiss.

It's too early and he's still too shy for a kiss but when Baekhyun pulled away he's just so giddy and happy after. Even after Baekhyun left him on the jacuzzi to go for a shower before going to bed. It felt like he was hypnotized.  
  
Soon enough Baekhyun stirred from his position and suddenly got his eyes open and already staring at Chanyeol. "Hey"  
  
"Hey" Chanyeol replied. Smiling at Baekhyun.  
  
"How's your sleep?" Baekhyun asked, smiling back.  
  
"Good, I didn't had any dreams though."  
  
"Same" Baekhyun blinked and he looks so cute. Chanyeol stared at him for a moment. Admiring his bed hair and his morning glory. Chanyeol chuckled seeing a spot of dried drool on the edge of Baekhyun's mouth.  
  
No one spoke for quite some time. Still groggy from their recent sleep. Until Baekhyun stood up announcing he's gonna shower first and call for breakfast. When he left that's when Chanyeol felt the excitement. They're going to Disneyland.  
  
He chuckled at how childish he sounded but he's still excited.  
  
++  
  
Baekhyun is glad with their choice of clothes when they bought them. The cheap pair of rubber shoes is the best part. Though the jeans might be tight, everything is comfortable enough, especially for the day.  
  
They arrived at Tokyo, Disneyland laughing at themselves. They're both excited but no one really wanted to show it. They tried to look cool for their age and also for being both men, but by the time they reached the gates. The two of them can't help the grin on their faces.  
  
"Are we really gonna explore the whole park for the whole day?" Chanyeol asked.  
  
"Don't ask as if you're not excited as well. You also wanted this-"  
  
"Well I didn-" Chanyeol interjected.

"And don't even deny it."  
  
Chanyeol laughed and offer a fist bump to Baekhyun, which the latter accepted and also laughed.  
  
"I'm right again aren't I?" Baekhyun teased but Chanyeol only nodded and hides his face from embarrassment. "You childish cow, I knew it's one of your dreams. You know why?" Chanyeol frowned  
  
"because you told me long before last night. It's one of the things you've told me when you are wasted." Baekhyun teased lastly, before walking ahead and leaving a blushing and embarrassed Chanyeol.  
  
Chanyeol is truly embarrassed and ashamed of himself for spilling too much to Baekhyun. The worst part is he can't remember anything he had spoken. And the embarrassment is slowly adding up inside him now. He might've told a lot of his secrets to this best man. That's why he's now determined to keep Baekhyun as his friend. A very close one to be specific.  
  
He's been thinking so much about it that he forgot he's already in Tokyo, Disneyland. A childhood and puberty later, he has already achieved his dream. After entering the huge and pretty gates, that's when the excitement built up inside him turning to Baekhyun on his phone beside him.  
  
"Hey! Where should we go first?" He asked.  
  
Baekhyun is frowning at his phone screen before lifting his head and putting on his smile. Pocketing his device before answering Chanyeol. "It's a really huge park and if I'm right, also a resort. But we didn't planned on getting wet so we start of to wherever you want to go first as long as it's dry."  
  
Chanyeol laughed excitedly before putting his arms on the smaller's shoulders. "Alright then, I want to start off to Tomorrowland."  
  
  
The two of them had the whole day and energy of a child walking around. Forgetting their responsibilities back home and their ages. The explored and run around like a child. Taking pictures everywhere. Never forgetting to tease each other while going off a ride. Eating on every food cart they see. Making sure not to mention their old flames in terms of their deal.  
  
Baekhyun really wants to push away the thought of Sehun texting him, asking where he went last last night or the night of the wedding. Also the piling work he's receiving from the bosses and everyone. He just wanted to loosen up for the mean time and enjoy his new found friend or Chanyeol's presence. And speaking of Chanyeol, he really wants to at least grant the taller's second wish. He's no fairy godmother—like the one with a huge statue after the gates. But he can at least make it work, just for the handsome lanky heart broken man he just met. It's the reason he wants to take so many pictures and make the other laugh all the time.

 

They have ridden too many rides now. Their adrenaline really kicking in. They rode the tower of terror which Chanyeol said, was another challenge for him to overcome his fear of heights but closed his eyes the whole ride. He finally declared the ride being his last challenge and accepted he won’t ever overcome it. Then they rode the flying dumbo to calm their nerves after that extreme, though it only made them dizzy. Chanyeol also pulled the smaller towards the haunted mansion that revealed the shorter’s fear of the dark. Unlike Chanyeol, he never really wanted to expose his fear or overcome it. Denying it even, but held onto the taller’s arm like his dear life depended on it. They ate churros before riding the western river railroad and finally deciding to sit for a while.  
  
"You should post that. That one with both of us drinking on the same drink but with different straws." Baekhyun points at Chanyeol's phone screen as the taller scans through his gallery to post on his social media account. "Also your picture on the gates. Have you already posted your pictures from Tokyo,Tower?"  
  
"Yes and it's piling up my feed. You're right, that picture of us is good and also that one of me standing at the gates, I should post that." Chanyeol mumbles. His eyes never leaving his phone screen. They have sat down on a booth in front of a food stall. After an hour of walking, riding some attractions and taking pictures. They're yet again, hungry. They also agreed that they're now both old when their knees started to weaken after an hour of walking. But no one is undetermined to finish the whole theme park.  
  
Baekhyun's eyes are glued to Chanyeol’s ace. Contemplating whether his motive could count.  
  
"You said you want to show the people that you really have already moved on." Baekhyun suddenly said and Chanyeol looked up at him. "I don't know if those pictures count as showing them you already moved on and you are already happy, _heck_ I don't even know if you really have moved on and is happy today but I really hope it does."  
  
Chanyeol looked up at him. Shocked at the little revelation the best man said. He knew he had been wishing about it since the day his ex announced he’s got a new man in China. He tried but it’s a pseudo attempt. Maybe it’s the reason people can’t really see his attempt of moving on, because it’s not real.

 

“I said that?” he asked before swallowing. His face unconsciously went straight.

“Yes, and i’m sorry if this is only the thing I can do to help you.” Baekhyun said.

Baekhyun isn’t the one who made him realize he should make his attempts genuine. But the wedding instead. He knew it’s not love anymore. He’d be fool if he continues this delirium. It’s pointless and over. He’s finally moving on.

 

“You’ve done enough, and the rest is for me to work with. Thank you very much.” Chanyeol smiled.

 

“You are very much welcome ex-man.” Baekhyun replied. Looking down when Chanyeol reached for his hand. He chuckled and intertwined their fingers making the taller let an almost inaudible gasp. Baekhyun laughed and squeeze his hand. Chanyeol laughed too to hide the blush building on his cheeks. “You really have a crush on me huh? Don’t worry I won’t turn down your offer for a date the next time we’ll see each other.”

 

“You’re such a vain you know.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes but can’t help the smile on his face.

 

“I’m just letting you know. I’m not being vain. It’s true!”

 

Chanyeol inhaled, ready to argue back.

 

 

++

 

  
They went for the space mountain after eating. They still got a lot of attraction to go and it’s already noon. Baekhyun decided to tell Chanyeol everything he said back at the convenient store, when they were playing that stupid ‘tell me your secret’ game. Making the taller scream every minute as they walk. Saying how unfair it is that he can only remember fragments of Baekhyun’s secrets. Baekhyun only shrugged, feeling victorious.

 

Chanyeol has never been so embarrassed. The only good thing that came with it is, he gets to hold Baekhyun’s hand as they walk. Chanyeol said it’s for support from all the embarrassment he would feel. It turned out, he revealed his dirty mind to Baekhyun. That he had thought of three somes, or him wearing a skirt and trying out the position 69. He also told Baekhyun about his wish of adopting four children if he ever got married. And of course his wish to go to every Disneyland in Tokyo,Hong Kong, France and Orlando. He also said about his project of saving up for that halloween costume, the iron man suit. But after all those nonsense, he also spilled his feelings as a broken hearted man. He told baekhyun about that one time he cried on a Whitney Houston song, _‘where do broken heart go’_ while in the shower. And that one time he tried a rebound by hooking up with his co worker.

 

Baekhyun can’t help his laugh, when he told Chanyeol about the taller making him stand up so he could cry on his shoulder literally. He hugged Baekhyun and sang that Whitney song. Staying like that for at least ten minutes. Then Chanyeol told him the dramatic scenes Baekhyun asked when they were still at the reception. It’s that one time, when his ex came home telling him how useless he is. Then Jongin telling him, he wasted his years in college  just because he is only a receptionist. Baekhyun told him how hard he cried that time and how Baekhyun almost cried too. And lastly Baekhyun told him his three wishes after the wedding. The last wish being, _“if Jongin found his happy ending, I wish to find mine too.”_

 

Baekhyun mimicked how he said it but that’s not the reason Chanyeol is looking at him gladly. Because maybe, just _maybe._ He already had.

 

++

 

When Chanyeol woke up, he already has a smile on his face. He didn’t know why, he just felt so happy. Yesterday is a dream come true, especially the Disneyland but also Baekhyun. He’s just so happy that he’s with him.

 

He felt his sore limbs and his headache but it didn’t affect his mood. Yesterday, they went back to the Hotel after the Fireworks display. The beautiful part is he held Baekhyun’s hand the whole time. He didn’t remove his from the moment he first held it when Baekhyun is flashbacking his embarrassing outburst. And of course, with Baekhyun teasing him from time to time; he didn’t mind though.

 

They didn’t finish the entire park. They are sad albeit knowing they really can’t but they were happy with the take out they got and excited with supposed today’s itinerary, which is Odaiba.

 

Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked down. A sly smile formed on his face when  he saw how he’s hugging Baekhyun. While the latter hugs him back and his face buried on Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol laughed when he felt the wet spot on his shirt because of Baekhyun’s drool. He smirked thinking of all the skin ships they have already made in 2 days from the time they first met. He mentally shake his head on how easy anyone can get the smaller’s trust. Though he can’t say anything cause he’s just the same.

 

He closed his eyes back just to linger their position. Sure, he’s been crushing on him since their first day in Tokyo and after all the things that happened, asking this best man out seems to be a very good idea. Chanyeol’s already excited and giddy just thinking about their plan. He’s happy he found him at the wedding, or Baekhyun found him at the wedding.

 

Still holding the smaller, Chanyeol reached for his phone at the bedside table. He saw sun through the curtains and it’s already bright outside. He opened one of his eyes to check the time. His eyes widened when he saw it’s already 10:07 in the morning and they have their flight back to Seoul in 11 am sharp. They’ve got less than an hour to prepare and go to the airport.

 

Chanyeol quickly shook Baekhyun. Disappointed about releasing the smaller but he needs to.

 

“Baekhyun! Wake up!” Chanyeol said before the smaller got his eyes suddenly open and a smile on his face.

 

“Good morni-” baekhyun was cut off with Chanyeol getting out of the bed and seemed to be panicking.

 

“We’ve got less than an hour before our flight. Quick! And stand up.” Chanyeol said hurriedly, gathering their clothes and a plastic bag.  
Baekhyun’s eyes widen too, quickly standing up.

 

“Oh shit.” Baekhyun mutters before grabbing a towel and towards to bathroom.

 

“Wait!” Chanyeol shouts as he puts his tux on a plastic bag that will serve as his hand carry later on the airport. “How did we board the plane without  
passport?”

 

The thought just suddenly came into his mind after gathering all their supposed luggages or things which is composed of their tuxes from the wedding night, their pair of jeans, white shirts, underwears that's some are still wrapped and their leather and rubber shoes. The plastic bag they had when they bought all these will serve as their luggage later and that leads him to the question.

 

Baekhyun stopped on his tracks. Walking back on the bedside table and grabbing something inside the drawer. He walked in front of Chanyeol giving him a ziplock. Chanyeol gasped.

 

“That's my zip lock! It's full of my IDs and everything! How did you get that?”  
Chanyeol half shouts and points an accusatory finger on Baekhyun. A hundred scenarios running in his mind. That Baekhyun might be a scammer all this time, or He's really here to kidnap him after taking his trust. It reminded Chanyeol of Hans from Frozen. He wants to slap himself for being so stupid! That ziplock contained his bank book-

 

Baekhyun sighed and rolled his eyes. “You can't remember either? Gosh! Chanyeol you're such an easy victim. We stopped by your workplace. You told me to wait on the cab and you came back holding this fucking ziplock, snickering about being excited. You handed me this since you're emotionally disabled and incapable of keeping things—like your phone—I even wonder why you keep your IDs in your workplace.”

 

Chanyeol mentally face palmed again. He's such an embarrassment. He can't believe how reckless he was when drunk. Especially since he's with a stranger, if it wasn't Baekhyun he could have already been robbed. How dare he think like that to Baekhyun. The Best man even paid for their Hotel and treated him food. He shouldn't be the one who's suspicious.

 

“I think it's safer in my locker.” Chanyeol mumbled that earned a snort from the smaller. “Well, if that's the case. Thank you!...for keeping my zip lock safe and how about you?”

 

Baekhyun sighed again and rolled his eyes but smirked anyway. Starting to walk towards the bathroom  “I always keep mine with my credit cards.”

 

Chanyeol snorted.

 

 

++

 

Chanyeol thought he’s on a music video. Everything was in slow motion except for the two of them. Everything, since he woke up hugging Baekhyun and after all the blushing and crushing he realized last night. He’s like a teenage boy again with puppy eyes on his crush.

 

Baekhyun held his hand as they ran towards the gate. Though he had these dreamy eyes towards Baekhyun. The latter had a frown on his face, the plane will depart in 5 minutes and here’s Chanyeol, not making any use of his damn long legs, running like a snail.

 

“Hurry up! The gates will close in in five minutes shithead!”

 

He shook his head and stride wider. Tightening his grip on the plastic bags he’s holding. One full of his clothes while the other one is filled with their breakfast. Baekhyun’s hands are now sweaty along with his face. Even with the bright sun outside, Chanyeol felt sad leaving Tokyo. Three days felt so short and they didn’t even made it to Odaiba. Baekhyun told him they’ll go there first when they come back here.

 

Then there’s also Baekhyun. Chanyeol didn’t forgot about the best man’s job. He knew that Baekhyun will have loads of work to do when they got back. Works that piled up just because of him. If it weren’t for him, Baek wouldn’t have to call in ‘sick’ and get those works pile up. Now the smaller needs work longer because of the days he missed. Or does it work that way? Chanyeol wouldn’t  know since his job will only deduct the pay of days he missed from his paycheck. Then there’s also Jongin and Sehun, who might be on their Honeymoon right now somewhere in Fiji or just simply somewhere expensive. He doesn’t have any problems with Jongin since everything is clear now. Thought he’ll be careful from triggering his feelings. But he doesn’t know about Baekhyun and his best friend. What if Baekhyun can’t let Sehun go? Baekhyun will only hurt his own feelings too if he doesn’t. But of course, what’s the point of his new found friend? Chanyeol will definitely help him too.

 

He’s been thinking too much that he didn’t notice they’re already seated beside each other on the back most part of the plane. Munching their burgers silently and soon the plane is already departing.

 

++

 

It happened so fast. Really, really fast. As soon as they landed Baekhyun's phone is already bombarded with text messages and phone calls. All from his work. His frown is back as he talks to someone on his phone. The only time Chanyeol didn’t saw him frowning is when they were eating on board, and when they chatted a little bit before falling into a slumber.

 

They woke up again with the plane arriving, but this time back home. Back to reality. Back to responsibilities but at least not broken anymore.

Baekhyun told him, he forgot they have an event today. That’s why he’s really needed right now even with the jetlag and tiredness, he can’t come home. Then he’s sprinting towards the exit, looking for something. Before turning to Chanyeol, putting away his phone for a moment. Then hugging the taller. Tip toeing so he can reach his ears.

 

“I’m really sorry I have to leave now. Thank you very much Chanyeol. I have never been so happy. I have never been this excited. But I will see you again and hopefully soon.” baekhyun leaned back, smiling and looking at his eyes. “Fix that heart okay? I don’t want to see you drunk and crying over some guy again. And _don’t_ you ever come with a stranger again. I’m the first and last, the other’s aren’t safe anymore! I will see you again okay?” Chanyeol nodded but he’s really keeping his tears from falling. “Keep in touch! You still owe me a date!” baekhyun said lastly before kissing him on the cheeks and squeezing him before finally releasing him.

 

Just like that, Baekhyun walked away. He saw him getting inside a luxurious SUV. Leaving him standing with a pout on his face. Holding a wrinkled plastic bag. His eyes glossy for keeping himself from crying—or else Baekhyun will call him Childish again. He’ll miss that guy. That small best man who made him glad that he came to that wedding.

 

++

 

_“Good afternoon!”_

 

Chanyeol greeted the foreign guests who walked pass by the lobby. They greeted him back with a smile. But not as wide as his. As a receptionist he must keep his smile intact albeit really wanting to frown after checking his email and only got a promotion from ebay.

 

It has been two months, one week and two days. It has been freaking _two_ months since the trip and the Baekhyun hasn't returned yet any of his emails. The day after the trip, he almost broke a bone after realizing that he didn't get the smaller’s number. What a very stupid thing to happen. From all the things he could forget, why must it be Baekhyun’s number? But he didn't gave up and tried to ask Jongdae but the latter doesn't know it too. He said they aren't that close anyway to have each other's number. So he tried again, calling Baekhyun’s company hotline and that's when he finally got the best man’s email. It isn't digits but at least it's a way to contact Baekhyun, since that midget didn’t even bothered to contact him.

 

And now after emailing Baekhyun at least twice a week. Chanyeol still got no reply. He doesn’t know if the lady gave him a wrong email or Baekhyun is just really busy to reply to any of his email.

 

Chanyeol sighed and slumped his shoulders. His only hope isn’t working at all. How can he find Baekhyun again? If emailing him won’t work, he’s really gonna call his ex and ask him up. He doesn’t care if it’s humiliating or anything for contacting his ex but he will if he must.

 

His thoughts were interrupted when some guests walked in. He smiled but got ignored by the red coats—as to what Baekhyun calls them. Which are their guests. He heard of an event happening in their function room that’s why they’re packed today and his cheeks already hurt from smiling too much.

 

“Hi, can you please send some extra pillows in room 614 and a bottle of champagne by 8pm sharp.”

 

A woman with red lipstick on suddenly popped in front of him. Her demanding tone surprised him a bit that’s why he didn’t notice the small group of men behind the woman, talking in their suits. She continued on blabbering about what she wants in her room. Chanyeol’s already dizzy just by nodding, smiling and typing to remember what she wants. And by the time she’s already finish, Chanyeol had to face another guest who quickly stepped on the woman’s spot and spoke.

 

“I got a reservation for the company, Oh agen-” The man was cut short when Chanyeol looked up.

 

Right in front of him was Baekhyun.

 

That guy he was just thinking about a few minutes ago. He’s there with his suit and now blonde hair. There’s some red coats behind him already walking away after they greeted him. He’s there with a shocked expression while holding a leather bag and a small suitcase. He’s right in front of Chanyeol, still looking so small and he’s glowing.

 

Chanyeol can’t explain what he’s feeling. He suddenly wants to go and thank all the Gods that exist. He wants to thank everybody and whatever made Baekhyun go to this hotel. And he wants to thank Baekhyun for suddenly appearing like a blessing.

 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun squealed.

 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol squealed back but of course with a bigger and fuller voice. An ugly grin appeared on his face.

 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun said again and dropped his bags to lean forward on the desk in between them.

 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol said too, standing from his chair.

 

“Best man!”

 

“Ex-man!”

 

They both said at the same time and Chanyeol leaned forward to hug Baekhyun. The latter hugged him back anyway and they got into a very awkward position with the desk in between them. Their bodies had to lean forward and they can only reach each other’s upper part that had them in a very ugly situation. Right in the middle of the lobby, they met again.

 

++

 

Chanyeol knocked twice before the door opened and he was welcomed with a hug from the smaller. He chuckled when he heard Baekhyun mutter “I missed you so fucking much” on his ear and the way he’s struggling on tip toeing. Chanyeol was careful not to spill the cups coffee he brought from one hand and the other to hug Baekhyun back on his waist. But even with the struggle he managed to hug the smaller so tight that he actually lifted him off the ground.

 

After their reunion back at the lobby, Baekhyun had to go to his event at one of the hotel function rooms and they decided to catch up with Chanyeol stopping by Baekhyun’s hotel room. The smaller has a two night accomodation so Chanyeol’s all giddy that he get to spend another day with Baekhyun.

 

“I missed you too. How have you been?” Chanyeol asked as he put Baekhyun back down but they stayed like that for a moment right in the middle of the hallway and an open door.

 

“So busy. I’m so tired I want to get away and hide for a month. How about you? I’m so glad we met again.” Baekhyun said and pulled away. Grabbing Chanyeol inside and closed the door. The taller handed him a cup of coffee which he accepted and thanked Chanyeol.

 

“I’m fine. I tried contacting you, since we forgot to exchange numbers.” Chanyeol said and shrugged his coat off. “It has been two months Baekhyun!” Chanyeol complained.

 

Baekhyun chuckled and sat on his bed and tapped the space next to him for Chanyeol to sit on. “I’m really sorry, i’ve been so busy. I forgot to ask Jongin for your number, if he still has it.” He teased and put on a smirk. “And it’s actually so stupid that we forgot to exchange numbers. But hey! I really missed you. How did you tried on contacting me?”

 

Chanyeol glared at him for a moment and sat next to him. Warming his hands with his own cup of coffee. “I call that bullshit Best man. I asked Jongdae for your number but the man said he doesn’t have it so I asked your company and they only gave me your email. I’ve been emailing you for two months! And never got a single reply from you!” Chanyeol said and flicked Baekhyun’s forehead. The smaller laughed and held his forehead. “I’m actually so close on calling my ex just for you!”

 

“But I came today and we met again!” Baekhyun retorted.

 

“That’s not my point you little shit!” Chanyeol got his head locked in his arms and ruffled his hair. Chanyeol’s now all warm in his skinny jeans and white shirt. Baekhyun laughed and spilled some coffee on the bed sheet. “You didn’t even try on contacting me! For two months! _Two fucking months_ best man!”

 

“It’s your fault! I don’t check my email idiot. My secretary does but she’s didn’t mention any of your email.” Baekhyun said releasing himself from Chanyeol’s grasp.

 

“Oh now it’s my fault? Byun Baekhyun I emailed you for at least twice or thrice a week!” Chanyeol’s voice booms inside his small hotel room. That consisted of a bed, a flat screen tv, a small bathroom and a huge window with the view of the city. Baekhyun surely likes a good view.

 

Baekhyun giggled before teasing  the taller. “What does all of it contain?” and pulling Chanyeol for hug. “I’m really sorry. I never got a day off. But I thought about you before sleeping. I’ve always been meaning to call Sehun and his spouse but I always forgot a minute after.”

 

Baekhyun smells good with his face squeezed on the taller’s chest. He’s so soft too in his matching green PJs. Chanyeol remembered their first day at Tokyo. When the smaller looked so good after taking a shower and Chanyeol's being all perverted.

 

“I call that bullshit too. How come you have time to dye your hair but didn’t had time to just check your email.” Chanyeol sassed. Trying to make the smaller guilty. But they laughed afterwards with how stupid he sounded.

 

“I’ve got an explanation for that! Let me tell you how I dyed my hair in the office while I type some documents and my secretary dyes my hair. It was a mess!”

 

 

Chanyeol listened to his stories and returned some. They exchanged stories about the consequences they received after their trip. Chanyeol eventually forgave Baekhyun for not answering his emails when they exchanged numbers and the smaller promised to treat him some drinks. They decided to stick to coffee for the night to avoid another drunken trip. They also came to the topic about the real reason they got along really quick, their broken hearts. Chanyeol is now all too confident about being already moved on and Baekhyun being happy now for his best friend or simply, his care vanished. They still call each other their given silly nicknames, given that they really liked calling each other those, simply just to piss each other.

 

It was when it’s nearly 3 in the morning when Chanyeol decided to stay, since his uniform is from his locker—along with his ziplock—and happily laid with Baekhyun even with his very uncomfortable skinny jeans.

 

They’re both facing the ceiling with their hands on their stomach when Baekhyun laughs at him. “You’re really gonna sleep in skinny jeans?”

 

“I don’t have any clothes. Except if you want me to sleep only in my boxers.” Chanyeol replied.

 

“Hmm, not now but maybe after you take me out on that date you asked me before.” Chanyeol's head was quick to turn and looked at him. Baekhyun laughed and looked at him too. 

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you that but i’m being too shy.” Chanyeol blushed and not ashamed of it. Since there’s really no reason now to be ashamed on his blushing because of how many times he had done it in front of Baekhyun.

 

“You and the word ‘shy’ don’t go in a same sentence. You’re the most shameless person i’ve met.” Baekhyun snapped and earned a smack on his arm from the taller.

 

“And you’re the most judgemental person i’ve met.” Chanyeol said and turned his whole body to face Baekhyun. The smaller did the same and now they’re face to face. With an inch or two as distance. Baekhyun chuckled but Chanyeol only smiled at him. “Okay, let me ask you again. Would you like to go on date with me, Baek?”

 

Baekhyun laughed away the blush creeping on his face. They might have met too soon. Or liked each other too soon. They might even shared a bed,jacuzzi,laughs and tears too soon. But he’s willing to know more about the man with a constipated look on his face while on his ex’s wedding. Baekhyun can still remember how Chanyeol looked like a lost puppy in the middle of the crowd. How he also just wanted to give him a hug and cheer him up but ended up offending him and getting him drunk. But he also didn’t expect to have the tall stranger on his shoulder, crying after bottles of booze. He didn’t expect the taller to save him from his unrequited love on his best friend too. Mostly, he didn’t expect to spend the impromptu happiest days in his life with a stranger.

 

Though he’s not a stranger now. Park Chanyeol will definitely be more than just a stranger BFF.

 

“Of course, only if it’s in Tokyo.” Baekhyun said, raising his eyebrows and putting on a smile. They both laughed and Chanyeol flicked his forehead again. Having him laugh even harder and yelp when Chanyeol got on top of him.

 

He was shocked as he’s trapped in between the taller’s arm on the either side of his head. “N-now you’re being too confident, i’m not sure I like that-”  baekhyun stuttered.

 

“Don’t I deserve a kiss?” Chanyeol teased, leaning lower and lower.

 

“No-”

 

Baekhyun was cut off when Chanyeol pressed his lips onto the smaller’s. He was stiff for a moment but also give in after Chanyeol starts moving his lips and pressed a hand on his waist. Chanyeol might have gone a whole new level but deep inside, he’s really squealing.

 

 

++

 

“Chanyeol, faster!”

 

Baekhyun complained, moving his short legs faster and thinking about how his boyfriend is not using his damn long legs to walk at least a little bit faster.

 

“I’m trying okay, why do we have to bring so much? The last time we came here, we only brought a ziplock and our wallets but we survived.” Chanyeol said, fixing the bag strap on his shoulders and gripped tighter the bag on top of the suitcase he’s pulling.

 

“Chanyeol, we’re drunk and that was for only two days and a half.” baekhyun replied. “And if we don’t hurry, the shuttle definitely won’t wait for us.”

 

“Okay” Chanyeol said and walked by Baekhyun’s side. He put an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder and sprinted through the crowd. They laugh as they almost trip from all the bags they’re carrying.

 

Chanyeol just wants to kiss Baekhyun right now. His small —and now boyfriend —best man really did his promise. And they’re now all prepared for a two week vacation. Chanyeol also prepared his two month paycheck. They also brought clothes now, along with Chanyeol's ziplock which Baekhyun still keeps because the taller’s just the same with keeping his things when he’s drunk or sober.

 

They reached the exit just in time and they’re welcomed by a strong May air. It has been two years when they last felt it. The strong feeling of excitement,happiness and energy but with things all better now. Chanyeol inhales and pulled Baekhyun closer.

 

“We’re back Tokyo,Japan!”

 

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 


End file.
